1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stable support device, and more particularly to a stable support device including a sliding structure or mechanism for coupling or attaching or mounting a carrier to a supporting stand and to support various objects, such as monitors, displays, keyboards, antenna members, or the like, and for providing a solid and stable supporting stand to solidly and stably support the carrier and the objects, such as the monitors, the displays, the keyboards, the antenna members, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical carriers or support devices have been developed and comprise a supporting member or carrier member attached or mounted or supported on a supporting stand and for supporting various objects, such as monitors, displays, keyboards, antenna members, or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,024 to Maurice, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,329 to Delapp, U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,270 to Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,054 to McConnell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,621 to Gates, U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,820 to Karten et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,549 to Shieh, U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,849 to Bui et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,438 to Ostby et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,994 to Serbinski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,537 to Lin, U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,252 to Bosson, U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,152 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,552 to Coppola, U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,897 to Shin, U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,003 to Ishizaki et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,784,747 to Gan et al. disclose several of the typical support devices or carrier devices each also comprising a support member or carrier member pivotally or rotatably attached or mounted or coupled to a supporting stand with one or more pivotal arms for supporting various objects, such as monitors, displays, keyboards, antenna members, or the like.
However, normally, the support members or carrier members and the pivotal arms and the supporting stands include a rather complicated structure or configuration and are pivotally or rotatably coupled together with pivot joints or axles and are adjustable to different angular positions by a frictional force between the members or elements that may not solidly and stably support the carrier and the objects in place, and the supporting stands normally include a structure or configuration that may not be used to solidly and stably support the support members or carrier members in the required position.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional support devices for monitors, displays, keyboards, antenna members, or other display apparatuses.